dragontavernfandomcom-20200216-history
Titles
Titles are a set of achievements that player characters can get throughout the game by completing tasks such as reaching a certain level. Normal Titles Level * Beginner - Everyone's got to start somewhere.. * Adventurer - Great work, you've attained level 5! * Ranked - You've reached level 11! Your ranking is now visible in the Rankings area. * Experienced Adventurer - You've attained level 15. * Well Known Adventurer - You've attained level 25. * Respected Adventurer - You've attained level 35. * Famous Adventurer - You've attained level 45. * Champion In Progress - You've reached level 55, and have proven that you can handle yourself in the deadly areas. Keep up the good work! You're well on your way to glory and fame. * Renowned Champion - As far as champions go, you've earned quite the reputation by level 65. * Famous Champion - At level 75, there's not a person in the civilized world who has not heard of you! * Great Champion - Among Champions, you're considered on of the greatest to have ever lived. Congratulations on level 85. * Grand Champion - At level 95, you're now one of the finest champions to walk this plane of existence. * Almost There - You've reached level 99, so close to level 100 you can almost taste it! * No Stopping This Kid - Just in case anyone thought you were about to stop at level 100 because it's a round number or something, you prove them wrong and hit level 101. Keep it up! * Master in Progress - You've reached recognition amongst the mightiest of the mighty as one of the masters of your art. Level 105 means you're now on your way to becoming a legendary hero. * Renowned Master - At level 115, others travel from across the world to study under you due to your immense power and skill. * Famous Master - Amongst masters, you're now a household name. People utter prayers in your name in times of crisis, and you've been known to have a knack of turning up to save the day! Welcome to level 125. * Great Master - At level 135, you're now one of the greatest masters in history for the last thousand years at least. Hold your head high with pride! * Grand Master - At level 145, yor skill is unmatched. All who witness your skill in battle count you as Grand Master, even other masters of thier art. Well done! * Bloody Powerful - No doubt about it, at level 175 you're bloody powerful * Demi-God of Battle - Does anything stand in your way any longer? At level 200, it's doubtful. * Angel of Death - At level 225, you're the destroyer of worlds. * Godlike - You're level 250. Gods themselves take pointers from you when it comes to smiting. Attack/Defense Rating * Dangerous - You've achieved an attack rating of at least 250. * Formidable - You've achieved an attack rating of at least 500. * Deadly - You've achieved an attack rating of at least 750. * Destroyer - You've achieved an attack rating of at least 2000! Monsters tremble at the sight of you. * Wrecking Ball - You've reached 3000 Attack Rating, and pretty much destroy everything in your path. * Protected - You've achieved a defense rating of at least 250. * Tank - You've achieved an defense rating of at least 500. * Impervious - You've achieved a defense rating of at least 750. * Untouchable - You've achieved a defense rating of at least 2000! Take your best shot! * Gimmy Ya Best Shot - You're up to 3000 defense rating. Whatever they throw at you, you can take it. Exploration * Experienced - You've spent at least 1000 Action Points. * Very Experienced - You've spent at least 5000 Action Points. * Gratefully Addicted - You've spent at least 7500 Action Points. WOW! * Best Person Ever - 10000 AP spent makes you a great person. Kittens and unicorns flock to your banner, while rainbows shoot from your.. ahh never mind. You just rock. Thanks for supporting us this much. * No Sunlight - After spending 15000 AP, perhaps it's time to take a break? Naaaah! Keep at it trooper! We appreciate your continued support. * Intervention Time - You've spent 20000. Your friends are probably considering an intervention at this point. Maybe you should get them to play too, then they'll understand! * Explorer - You have thoroughly explored at least 5 sub-locations! * Noted Explorer - You have thoroughly explored at least 25 sub-locations! * Intrepid Explorer - You have thoroughly explored at least 50 sub-locations! * Master Explorer - You have thoroughly explored at least 75 sub-locations! * Well Traveled - You have visited a total of 5 locations! Money * Millionaire - You've got a million in cash. And how much did you give away? NONE! Tightwad! * Goldmember - I like goooold. The taste of it. The smell of it. 5 Million of it in fact. * Should be rich - Ten million gold collected, just like that! * Bajillionaire - You've stopped counting it now. 50 Million.. when did they make this much? * Loot Must Flow - You've accumulated 100 million gold worth of stuff. Somehow.. it's still not enough * Captain Zero - You regularly lose track of the number of zeroes on your bank balance, now that you've reached 1000 million gold in total accumulated wealth. Good luck getting another zero on there! * Dice's Bitch - You've lost at least 50,000 gold gambling! * Seasoned Gambler - You've won at least 50,000 gold gambling! * Looter - You've reached a total wealth of at least 50,000 gold. * Master Looter - You have looted 500,000 gold. * Big Spender - You've spent at least 50,000 gold. Wounds * Bloodied - You've suffered at least 100 wounds in your career total. * Punching Bag - If you had a superpower it would be to never avoid pain. 500 Wounds so far. * Health Insurance Nightmare - Where does it hurt? Everywhere. 1000 wounds and counting. * Ow Ow Ow - 2000 wounds now.. Need we say more? * Banged Up - By 5000 wounds, there's not a single part of your body you haven't broken somehow. Yes, even your eyelids. * Make it stop - For the record, that's 10000 wounds. They're going to name an S&M club after you soon. * Mr Kick Me Sign - You've now taken 20000 wounds in total. There must be a giant Kick Me sign on your back or something. * Dead Man Walking - You've died at least 10 times. * Punished - After 100 deaths, xp debt is.. not your friend. * Darwin Award - You're trying your best to remove yourself from the genepool as fast as possible. 200 Deaths is a valiant attempt. Miscellaneous * Cautious Experimenter - You have thrown 10 items into the loot cube! * Brave Cuber - You have thrown 100 items into the loot cube! * Cube Junkie - You have thrown 1000 items into the loot cube! * Swapsy McSwappington - You have thrown 5000 items into the loot cube! * No Loot is Sacred - You have thrown 10000 items into the loot cube! * Legal Drinker - The legal age for drinking may not exist around here, however getting served at the bar before you've proved you're capable of handling a drink is another matter! Go and get yourself a proper drink at the bar, and see what bonus effects they have on you! If you're feeling really ambitious, try one of the ultra premium drinks (a couple credits are required)! Be careful not to drink too much however, and pay attention to how close you are to your limit.. otherwise you might end up regretting it! Enjoy! * New Arrival - You have arrived at Dragon Tavern, earning you a new title! * Slightly Known - News of your adventures have spread, and you have become slightly known throughout the lands! You now have a Public Page that shows your profile and your recent adventures for the world to see! * Illogical Looter - You have looted your own corpse 10 times! * Own Grave Robber - You have looted your own corpse 100 times! Class Titles Mountain Kingdoms Sky Guard * Veteran Skyguard - Having achieved level 10, you're now considered a Veteran Skyguard among your peers. * Watcher of Skies - Having reached level 20, you have earnt the title Watcher of Skies. * Defender of Skies - Having reached level 30, you've been bestowed with the title of Defender of Skies, a most honored position among your peers. * Guardian of Skies - After much time, you've been granted the title of Guardian of Skies, a most coveted position, granted to those who achieve level 40. * Lord/Lady of the Skies - Few match your skill and bravery, and after reaching level 50, you have been recognized as a true Lady of Skies. * Wing Commander - Reaching level 60, you're now known as a Wing Commander. While there are no Kilrathi left to hunt, there's plenty of Dragons. * Elevated - Hitting level 70, you're now known as one of the Elevated, the highest rank before you start running your own air wing. * Sky Marshal - At level 80, you've been granted the rank of Sky Marshal, in charge of your own wings of skyguards in times of war. * Sky Lord Marshall - By level 90, your reputation as a Sky Marshall has grown so much that you're now considered first among peers. * Protector of Skies - As of level 100, you're now one of the select few granted the title Protector of Skies, a reward for countless acts of bravery. * Celestial Warden - At level 110, you're now a Celestial Warden, responsible for the defense of the entire sphere around the Kingdoms. * Cloudborn - Having reached 120, you're now one of the Cloudborn. Your feet barely ever touch the ground. * Moon Skimmer - While not technically having reached one of the 3 moons, at level 130 you've started to travel closer than most would think possible. * Starbound - By level 140, you are one of the Starbound, preparing yourself for month long journeys without landing, higher than ever before. * Eternal Protector - At level 150, you are the Eternal Protector. The populace look to the sky in times of need, and will always see you there. War Master * Veteran War master - Having achieved level 10, you're considered a Veteran War master. * Respected War master - Having achieved level 20, you're considered a Respected War master. * Battle Master - The title of Battle Master is granted to those who have shown great courage and leadership on the field of battle, by reaching level 30. * Commander of War - Commander of War is a title granted to the finest of leaders charged with the defense of their homelands. Having reached level 40, you qualify for such an honor. * Lord of War - Few have ever or will ever match your skill in leadership and warfare, and you have been recognized as a true Lord of War for your achievement of reaching level 50. *Highly Decorated=60? *Tactical Master=70? *Guardian of Fire=80? Storm Lord *Learned Apprentice - After much study, you've achieved level 10 and unlocked enough arcane knowledge to have finished your apprenticeship. *Adept of the 4 Winds - Having reached level 20, you've attained the title of Adept of the 4 Winds. *Storm Eye - Now officially in the higher ranks of your order at level 30, the title Storm Eye has been granted to you after an arcane ceremony. Vicious winds and rain are yours to command at whim. *Thunder Bringer - Crackling with energy and seemingly able to float in mid air, you have been bestowed with the honorable title Thunder Bringer by your order now that you're level 40. *Lord of the Erupting Sky - Having reached the inner circle of your order at level 50, you've been recognized as one of the few Lords of the Erupting Sky. Few ever attain such power, so use it well. *Blaster of Fools - At level 60, you're able to summon all the power of one point twenty one gigawatts and point it at the face of people you don't like. *Howling Tempest - At level 70, the air itself crackles and howls around you almost constantly, making your robes flutter even on an otherwise calm day. *One with the Cyclone=? *Electrocutioner=80? Infiltrator * Veteran Infiltrator - After achieving level 10, you're now officially recognized as a Veteran Infiltrator. * Silent Hunter - Having reached level 20, you are now known as a Silent Hunter. Most people won't know you're after them until it's too late. * Shadow Hunter - Stalking from victim to victim, your targets die with amazing ease. Having reached level 30, you're now officially known as a Shadow Hunter by the few people who can recognize you. * Ender of Lives - Your name is now used as a threat amongst the powerful, and after reaching level 40, you're officially recognized as an Ender of Lives. * Lord of Shadows -Your career has now reached legendary status, with enemy and ally alike somewhat nervous when rumor spreads that you're in the local area. Now that you're level 50, this is well deserved. * Royal Assassin -The Kings of the Mountain Realms maintain their own society of assassins. At level 60, you have been initiated into this select group. *Sneaky Bastard=? *Shadowborn Silencer=? Dwarven Earth Sage *Angry Pebble - Amongst the dwarven brethren of your order, you've earnt a reputation of Angry Pebble, granted to all who achieve level 10. *Rockslide - Having achieved level 20, you've become recognized as a living rockslide waiting to happen *Living Avalanche - Having achieved level 30, you're now the embodiment of a living avalanche, ready to bury your foes under the weight of stone. *Quakelord - The very ground rumbles when you walk, and those of your order now refer to you by the title of Quakelord, having reached level 40. *The Volcano Unleashed - Since reaching level 50, your power over earth, lava and the raw elements has reached mythic proportions, and you are now referred to with such reverence it's rumored whispering your name on a mountainside causes the earth to shake. *Volcanic Sage - By level 60, when it comes to lava, you know it all. *Pyromancer - At level 70, you've become an implement of earthen fire, set to unleash your fury on all who threaten your homeland. *Pyromancer Lord - Among the Pyromancers, you're now one of the Lords. Level 80 marks the key to recognition. *Mantle Cracker - Delving deeper and deeper to the secrets of the earth, you've attained the title of Mantle Cracker at level 90. Dwarven Berzerker * Drunkard - Having reached level 10, most people recognize you as someone who can really hold their drink. Oh, and you're not too bad in a fight either. * Crazed Brawler - Having achieved level 20, your drunken rage in a fight has started to gain a reputation of its own, and you're officially known as a crazed brawler. * Frothy Fury - Achieving level 30 as a Berzerker is no small feat, having survived countless drunken battles, and having consumed enough liquid to fill a mountain river. * Bloody Basher - Being recognized as a Bloody Basher is just one of the perks of reaching level 40. The other is having your current bar tab paid for on a regular basis by grateful villagers who you've saved. * Lord of Fury - Jokes aside, reaching level 50 has granted you the well deserved title of Lord of Fury. Enemies tremble at the mention of your name, and the sound of your alcoholic beverage being uncorked. *Rowdy Rager=? *Drunken Destroyer=? Moon Elf Ranger * Veteran Ranger - Having achieved level 10, you're considered a veteran among your peers. * Elite Ranger - Having achieved level 20, you're considered one of the elite members of your profession. * Nature's Stalker - The title of Nature's Stalker has been granted to you after reaching level 30 in recognition of your immense skill in hunting down foes. * Natural Predator - Your reputation as a skilled hunter has reached epic proportions, and having reached level 40, you are now officially considered one of natures most fearsome Natural Predators * Ranger Lord - Few have not heard tales of your deeds among your people, having reached the rank of Ranger Lord after achieving level 50. May your enemies tremble with fear at the thought of being hunted by you! * Natural Marksman - Guided by Nature itself at level 60, your arrows almost never miss. *Stalker of the Wilds - At level 70, the wilderness is your home no matter where you go. Enemies may as well be a beacon in the night to your keen senses. *Perfect Tracker=? *Silent Arrow=? Moon Elf Cultivator * Green Path Initiate: Having reached level 10, you're now recognized with the title of Initiate of the Green Path * Green Keeper: After reaching level 20, you're officially recognized as a Keeper among your order. * Green Warden: Amongst the Cultivators, you're now recognized as a Green Warden, having achieved level 30 and attained significant mastery over nature. * Bloomin Oath Keeper: With the achievement of level 40, you've now taken the Bloomin Oath, and achieved an even higher level of recognition amongst your peers. * Lord/Lady of Nature - Having survived the trials of nature and having achieved mastery over it's creations, you're now known amongst your order as a Lord/Lady of Nature. * Mulch Master: At level 60, the world is your compost heap, and you are but a lone elf clawing your way to the top of it to crow. Kakaww! * Twisted Harvester: Now that you've mastered level 70, the harvests of the wilds respond to your call, no matter how twisted your purpose. * Emerald Leaf Guide: All pilgrims wishing to see the Emerald Leaf in the moonspire need a guide. At level 80, that guide is you. Steel Empire Cavalier * Horseman - Reaching level 10, you're now recognized as a skilled rider and formidable combatant while mounted. * Knight - Reaching level 20, you've been granted Knighthood in the Empire. * Templar - Having reached level 30, you've been initiated into the Templar orders of Knights. * Lord Templar - Lord Templar is a title granted to those who have reached the inner circle of the Templar orders, having attained level 40. * Protector of the Empire - Reaching level 50, you have been granted the title of Protector of the Empire, second only to the Emperor himself in rank. *Golden Blade Templar - At level 60, you've been inducted into the order of the Golden Blade as a Templar. Evil shall never triumph! *Noble Paladin - By level 70, even without any official title, you're considered to be a Noble by the common folk due to your deeds. *Golden Sceptre Templar=? Inquisitor *Veteran Inquisitor - Having survived this long hunting the evils of the world, you're recognized as a Veteran Inquisitor. Lets hope you can make it past level 10 because there's a lot of evil out there to kill. *Witch Hunter - Your skill at hunting evil has been recognized officially by the state, now that you have reached level 20. The title of Witch Hunter is given to you, and more await you as reward for your glorious deeds. *Dead Hunter - Having taken out more evil than you ever suspected existed, and reached level 30, you have been granted the title Dead Hunter. *Demon Hunter - Demons and Fiends beware, as having reached level 40, you have been granted the title of Demon Hunter. All manner of planar beasts will learn to fear you! *Slayer of Evil - An unstoppable force of righteousness, the Slayer of Evil stops at nothing to remove the unnatural and halt the never ending tide of darkness threatening to engulf the world. Having reached level 50, you are now known as such a person. *Chrome Gauntlet Hunter=? *Avenger of Dawn=? *Avenger of Dusk=? Sanctioned Alchemist * Combiner - Now you've reached level 10, there's an element of respect among your peers for your work. That, or a general feeling of shock that you haven't killed yourself in an explosion yet. Either way, you're now granted the title Combiner * Mixer - Your skill with alchemy has reached level 20 and you've earnt the title Mixer. * Transmuter - Blurring the lines of science and some radical theories, you're now able to begin far more dangerous transmutations. The fact that you're level 30 lets you get away with this somewhat heretical practice without attracting too much attention to yourself. * Chemist - Having performed countless experiements and blurred the lines between science and pseudo-science, you've now achieved enough of an understanding to earn the title of Chemist * Lord/Lady Alchemist - The raw elements of nature are now well known at level 50, as you've reached the point where science and nature are unified. The secrets of transformation, reaction and a host of other effects are yours to command. * Loyal Concoter - By level 60 your craft has placed you above all suspicion of witchcraft.. well, almost. * Infusioneer - Though potent, by level 70 you're getting very good at convincing peasants your work is SCIENCE and not magic.. even if it is kind of .. random. * Elixinator - At level 80, your brews are considered some of the finest elixirs in the land.. if only that agent would stop watching you.. * Trusted Chemist - Finally, at level 90, you've been certified by a Category 8 inquisitor of no trace of heresy, and are now trusted by all.. well mostly all.. * Expert Adjuster - By level 100, there's no doubt about it. Your adjustments to potions.. er.. elixirs.. can be calibrated perfectly to suit the imbiber. They are awesome. Agent * Insider - You've made it to level 10, and have gained the rank of Insider, having proven your abilities in the field * Specialist - Having proven yourself in the field by aquiring level 20, you're now granted the clearance of Specialist. The truth of some rumors are becoming well known to you. * Spy - Having reached level 30, you know things which most outsiders would consider blatant lies or impossibly blasphemous, but you know better. You also know better than to let others know, which is one of the main requirements of being a Spy. * Spymaster - All but the highest state secrets are available to you, now that you're considered a Spymaster of the Emperor with the attainment of level 40. And even those which are not available to you are at least hinted at. * Lord/Lady of Secrets - Having reached level 50, you're now considered a Lord/Lady of Secrets, with dirt on pretty much anyone and anything. You've also become privy to the fact that the rumors were true! Which one? Are you sure you should have this clearance afterall? *Keeper of Truth=? *Implement of Justice=? *Implement of Order=? Steam Crafter * Builder - After reaching level 10, you're now considered to be one of the Builders officially, having mastered the basics of your orders construction techniques. * Crafter - Your ability to construct and control the creations of your order are now well known, and with the achievement of level 20, you're now granted the title of Crafter. * Master Crafter - With your rise to level 30, your orders recognition of your skill and work has reached a new level, and you're now seen as a Master Crafter among your peers. * Grand Crafter - At level 40, after much hard work and countless engineering feats of no small magnitude, the title of Grand Crafter has been bestowed to you. * Steam Lord - The title Steam Lord is granted to but a few each generation, and you have been chosen as one of them now that you're level 50. Machinery is your entire life, and your skill in engineering mechanical wonders are second to none. *Productivity Expert=? *Clockwork Genius=? Zealot * Accuser - Your ability to accuse others of heresy is now recognized by locals, now that you have reached level 10. * True Believer - Now that you are level 20, you are considered one of the Emperor's true believers. * Shepherd of Light - Others flock to your banner and your sense of righteousness. Now that you're level 30, you command the respect of the flock as a true Shepherd of Light * Hand of Justice - Having achieved level 40, you're now considered to be the embodiment of the Empires brand of Justice. * Voice of Judgement - Your mouth speaks the word of the Emperor it is said, and where you go, fanatical soldiers follow you ready to carry out your decree. Reaching level 50 means you're officially one of the Empires most recognizable figures. *Cleanser of Heretics=? *Servant of the One=? *True Believer=? Outcast Engineer * Tinkerer - Having survived until level 10 without blowing yourself up, you're now a recognized tinkerer. * Crackpot - They may call you crackpot, but you're level 20 now, and you're going to wear that title like a badge of honor. They just don't understand your technique. * Academic - At level 30, they finally start to understand that you know what you're talking about. The biggest problem is dealing with your peers who all have conflicting views of the new sciences. * Scientist - As level 40 is achieved, you're now considered one of the established scientists of the Steel Empire. Now if only they'd all buzz off and leave you to your experiments! * Professor - Now who's laughing? At level 50, your inventions are one of the wonders of the modern world. Now where did you put that doomsday device? *Chrome Wrencher=? *Chrome Lugnutter=? Acolyte *Devotee - Having reached level 10, you're now considered one of the Devotee's of the Empire. *True Believer - Having witnessed first hand the miracles of the Emperor and reached level 20, you're now one of the True Believers. *Light's Chosen - Now that you're level 30, and have personally brought the light of the Emperor to all, you are considered one of the Light's Chosen, the first stage of the inner circle of the Acolyte. *Light's Defender - Having climbed the ranks to level 40, you've now earnt the respect or your peers, and the notice of the Emperor himself, and been granted the honorable title Light's Defender. *Bringer of Light - Having reached the upper echelons of the Acolyte orders, and having been granted personal favor by the Emperor, you're now known as the Bringer of Light. May the enemies of the Emperor know no mercy. *Conduit of the Voice=? *Sunrise Embodied=? Deadlands Necromancer * Bone Collector - Your limited necromancy of level 10 has reached the point where you're adept at playing with the physical remains and able to use them to summon and control a variety of deadthings. * Spirit Binder - At level 20, you're able to bind and use not only the physical remains of the dead, but any spirit which has not passed beyond the Life Gate yet either, widening the pool of recruits significantly. * Dark Summoner - Having reached level 30, you've unlocked the gates of life, and are able to freely summon the spirits of dead who have not moved past the Dead Gate yet. * Keeper of Oblivion - With the achievement of level 40, you have attained the power to keep Oblivion at bay long enough to trap and bind almost any undead servant to your will. * Lord of Gates - Having unlocked death's mysteries and now immortal, you're able to trap your own soul between the Gates, as well as affect other souls at will. Able to reach through the gate of death into Oblivion and retrieve souls, you are feared by all. 50? *Shadowlands Usurer=? *Grim Conduit=? Animator * Salvager - Reaching level 10, you can honestly say you have no problem collecing well preserved corpses for use in your experiments and rituals. Sure the occasional grave gets dug up, but if they didn't want that, why weren't they cremated? * Rebuilder - Now you're level 20, you're able to rebuild bodies to their former glory, with a few improvements, now they dont have to waste space with pointless things like lungs and a heart. Oh, and they also don't mind having things nailed to them. * Reconstructor - Faster, Stronger, Deader. Level 30 brings all this and so much more to your creations. Did we mention deader? * Flesh Mixer - Not content with the physical limitations of any one species, you've become adept at combining the best of each into the shambling abominations that are the envy of lesser students. Level 40 also means you're one of the lands worst grave robbers. * Lord/Lady of Stitches - Welcome to level 50. I think I speak for everyone when I say you're one twisted bastard. * Flesh Binder - The leg bones connected to the, hip bone, the hip bones connected to the.. elbow.. ? Oh oh.. Ah well, level 60. Reaver * Soul Trapper - The first step is learning how to trap souls before they can reach the Dead Gate, and this you've managed to achieve by reaching level 10. * Soul Collector - By reaching level 20, you're now known as a Soul Collector, able to sneak through the world collecing the souls of your dead victims and feeding it to your wraith in exchange for power. * Soul Hunter - Being level 30, and not content with just taking what's offered, you're now an accomlished enough Reaver to hunt out particular souls that your wraith has grown a taste for. In exchange for this, more power than you could imagine.. for now. * Soul Harvester - The Soul Harvester inspires terror in any battle joined, with their wraith feeding them enough magical energy from each kill to easily perform a dozen more. Level 40 has allowed you to claim this title as your own, and any worth taking is yours to keep. * Gorger of Souls - Nothing makes it past the Dead Gate on your watch, and after reaching level 50, you've collected more souls for your wraith than you care to remember. Most flee in fear at the knowledge you have joined a battle, but it matters not. * Twin Realm Assassin - Existing in both this realm and the shadowlands simultaneously, at level 60 you're one scary assassin indeed. *Ghostly Killer=? *Undying Hunger=? Death Knight *Dark Squire - As you steadily rise up the ranks of the Death Knights and reach level 10, you've attained the official title of Squire amongst their order. *Dark Lancer - Having proven yourself in countless battles by level 20, with your ability to kill and inspire terror, you've been granted the title of Dark Lancer. *Dark Crusader - Officially recognized as one of the true Crusaders for your cause at level 30, you have been honored as one of the mightiest of your order. *Anti Paladin - It's not that you're really evil, it's just that things tend to die of terror around you. Or of stab wounds. Or having their life drained from them where they stand. Apart from that though, you're a perfectly nice level 40 Anti Paladin. *Lord/Lady of Death - At level 50, there are few who are alive long enough to share their opinion. Your mastery over martial combat merged with necromancy, and the ability to instill fear in those around you are legendary. *Onyx Order Knight - Having reached level 60, you've been accepted into the coveted Onyx Order as a Knight. *Shadowy Crusader - By level 70, you know that there are those who embrace the shadows are needed where no light can go. Bone Lord * Ripper - As of level 10, you're known as Ripper amongst your order, tearing flesh and metal apart and loving every second of it! * Slasher - With the achievement of level 20, Slasher is what you have become known as amongst your kin. All who stand in the way of your claws and hooks shall be broken! * Impaler - Hitting level 30, you have learned to trully appreciate the look in your foes eye as they write in pain on the end of your weapons, as a true artform. * Executioner - Where you walk, death follows eagerly. Level 40 grants you the title of Executioner, and by now it is well deserved. * Lord of Carnage - You know few equals in their ability to deliver not only death, but sadistically violent death, unto so many. Level 50 grants you the title of Lord of Carnage. * Thirst for Gore - At level 60, you're not satisfied with merely killing your foes, you need to tear them to pieces * Sadistic Streak - Achieving level 70 has spread your reputation as one sadistic bastard far and wide *Unholy Monster=80? Dark Puppeteer *Butcher - Having reached level 10, you have quite the reputation for chopping up bodies into parts, for use in your magic. *Stitcher - By the time you've reached level 20, you've become known as a handyman around the cemetary, able to pull together all manner of bodyparts into useful and deadly forms. *Conductor - At level 30, you've achieved the ability to control vast hordes of bodyparts with ease, sending them onto your foes in a variety of tactics and tricks. *String Master - On reaching level 40, you're now able to control what can only be described as one of the largest, smelliest, armies of bodyparts known. You're also great at childrens parties. *Lord/Lady of Cadavers - On reaching level 50, people have begun to specifically write in their will to be buried as far from you as possible. Corpses dance to your every whim, and best of all, nothing goes to waste. *Flesh Juggler=? *Gib Herder=? Black Seer * Vile One - You've built a reputation as one evil bastard by most people's opinion, and now that you're level 10, you can pick on plenty of things weaker than you. * Black Visionary - Visions of darkness are yours, along with their secrets over the twisted magic of your order. At level 20, you have been granted the title of Black Visionary. * Banisher of Light - Only by banishing the light can you see in true darkness, or so the saying goes, and you have turned this into your personal quest. Your control over the powers of darkness has grown considerably now that you're level 30. * Prophet of Darkness - Not only do you know that the powers of darkness can bring about much power, but you have learnt to harness them more than all but the mightiest of Black Seer. Level 40 has granted you the accepted title of Prophet of Darkness. * Lord of Midnight - Sunlight finds it hard to penetrate your shroud, and it's said that wherever you go, midnight and all who exist outside the light, follows closely. Having progressed to level 50, you are darkness incarnate. * Pact of Midnight Intiate - Achieving level 60, you've been told the secret of the True Word of Oblivion. Your journey to true power starts now. * Proclaimer of Darkness - At level 70, you've walked 500 leagues in the land of eternal darkness just to hear the True Word. *Bearer of the True Word=80? Dread Minstrel * Mourner - You're the death of the party now that you're level 10. * Hope Breaker - Those around you have learnt not to expect good things to happen since you hit level 20. * Bringer of Misery - Since attaining level 30, where your voice goes, misery follows. * Bringer of Suffering - The suffering inflicted on your audience is becoming quite renowned now that you're level 40. * Lord of Terror - At level 50, your name inspires terror into the hearts of those who hear it. You're also great at children's parties. *Dreadbringer=? *Miserable Sod=? *Crusher of Hope=? Event Titles Fakebeard the Festivus Pirate *Collector of Gifts - Not one for mucking about, you've managed to collect at least 20 gifts in one adventuring stint. *Hoarder of Gifts - You are seriously one for efficiency, having taken in 50 gifts in out outing, no matter how badly beaten or over stuffed with normal loot that would have left you. Way to take one for the team! *Irrational Gift Bringer - This is just silly. How on earth did you carry THAT many gifts in one adventuring session without dying? You didn't purposely go somewhere weak did you? That'd be lame and totally take away from the monumental achievement of earning this title. Ah well, you'll know the truth even if nobody else does. Congratulations either way. *Helper Elf - You're managed to bring back a few gifts, resisting the temptation to take them all for yourself. *Sacklord - You're now able to claim with only minimal lying that you've brought back 100 gifts for other people and not even torn at the wrapping paper once to see what was in them! *Mighty Sacklord - There are few who have a sack of gifts as mighty as yours, having returned 250 gifts by now, you are very much a bringer of goodwill for Festivus. *Supreme Sacklord - There's nobody better than you and your sack. 500 or more gifts have been taken to those needy individuals all thanks to your generous Festivus spirit. Good for you! *Dabbling Eggnogger - You've sampled a few drinks this Festivus, having consumed at least 10 eggnogs. *Seasoned Eggnogger - You've found your way to the bottom of more than a few drinks this Festivus, having consumed at least 25 eggnogs. *Veteran Eggnogger - You've drank them all repeatedly and decided which one was your favorite. They all are. At least 100 eggnogs down and counting. *Shiny Nose Preparation - You've drank 250 eggnogs, and developed quite the taste for them. A few dozen more and you'll be ready to survive any family reunion! *Way of the Nog - If drinking were a martial arts technique, you'd be a ninja. A 500 eggnog ninja that is! Category:Title